Regrets
by kungfupandaprodigy
Summary: Tigress causes Po to leave the valley of peace. Will he come back, and how will Tigress cope with his loss.


**Hello guys, I am back. I decided to take a break from my Legends of Awesomeness and "Falling in Love" stories. This is an idea which popped into my head. The idea has been used many times, but my plot is different. I hope you guys like it. I'd appreciate it if you guys reviewed. **

**Regrets**

The Furious Five and Po were in the training hall. Crane was practicing his form on the _Jade Tortoise of Wisdom_. Tigress was destroying the _Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. _Monkey was swinging on, and rolling through the _Seven-Talon Rings. _Viper was twisting and turning her way through the _Field of Fiery Death. _Mantis was dodging and attacking the "warriors" in the _Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. _And Po? Well, Po was still trying his luck on the dummy. As they were training, they heard the voice of Master Shifu. "Students!"

They all lined up and bowed down to him. "Yes, Master?"

"I would like us to begin our sparring session. Monkey and Crane, you shall spar first."

Monkey and Crane stood across from each other and bowed to each other. They got into their battle stances. Crane waited for Monkey to attack and hopped out of the way when Monkey tried to do an open palm strike on him. He kept gracefully dodging Monkey's attacks until he tired him out. Then he rose into the air to do his trademark move. He rose into the air and performed his _Wings of Justice._

"Wings of Justice. Ka Kaw!" He made sure he didn't do it too strongly because everything in the Training Hall would be displaced. Monkey, too tired to defend, flew back into the other warriors.

"Good job, Crane. Monkey, next time make sure not to tire yourself out too much. If your opponent doesn't attack, wait for him to get impatient. Next, Po and Tigress will be sparring."

Po and Tigress bowed to each other before getting into their stances.

"Get read to feel the thunda!" Po jumped at Tigress and tried sweeping her off her feet. Tigress jumped up and tried punching him in the chest. She connected and sent Po staggering backwards. He regained his composure and released his _Thousand Fists of Fury _move on Tigress. She was defending with surprising accuracy. All the warriors watched in awe as these two kung fu masters engaged in serious battle. Po saw Tigress leave an opening and he exploited. Taking a break from his trademark move, he kicked Tigress in the opening. She flew back but surprisingly landed on her feet.

She smirked at the Dragon Warrior. "Cats always land on their feet, Panda."

She leaped at him and started doing combinations that Po thought weren't even possible. She roundhouse kicked him in the stomach and he flew back. Instead of crashing into the wall, he bounced off of the training dummy and came right back at her. Not expecting this, Tigress didn't have time to move out of his way. He crashed into her and for a few seconds, all the rest of the warriors could see was a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, they saw a dazed panda sitting on the ground. The tiger could not be seen anywhere.

"W-what ha-appened?" Po asked in a swaying voice.

He heard a voice coming from beneath him. "Ca-an't br-eathe. G-get o-o-off.. huhuhuhuh." He heard Tigress try to take in a breath. He got up and worriedly asked, "Are you okay Tigress? I didn't mean to fall on you. Sorry."

The tiger master got up before dusting herself off and then she glared at him. "Okay!? Okay!? Do I look okay to you!? Have you ever been crushed by two tons of pure fat?" Po was deeply hurt by her comment. "I'm sorry Tigr-"

But Tigress cut him off. "Sorry! Do you think that sorry will make up for that? You should try getting crushed by two tons of blubber. Oh, I forgot, the oh-so-mighty Dragon Warrior doesn't get crushed, but rather crushes other people." Her outbreak of anger broke Po's heart in two. "It was an accident! You don't have to be so mean to me about it!" He retorted. She did something that made everyone gasp. She reached up with her paw, and smacked him on the face with her claws. He looked at her with wide eyes before reaching up to touch his cheek, where there were four claw marks. He removed his paw and looked at it to see it was spotted with blood. He suddenly yelled, "You monster!" He then stormed out of the room, holding in his tears for she had just shattered his heart beyond repair. He went silently to his room in the barracks and broke down crrying. After some time, he came to a decision. He started packing his things and prepared to leave the valley.

_Meanwhile in the Training Hall..._

"How could you do that to him Tigress? He said it was on accident and he even apologized sincerely," Viper and the rest of the five were scorning Tigress.

"It wasn't an accident! He meant to hurt me, so I gave him the treatment he deserves," Tigress defended her decision.

The rest of the warriors didn't argue any further. They knew she would be stubborn and wouldn't regret what she did. They kept training until night came. They went into the kitchen and ate some leftovers from lunch because they did not want to ask Po to make them food. Everyone retired to their rooms for the night except for Tigress. She realized that what she had done and said to Po was beyond reason and was way too harsh of a treatment. She went to the door that led to his room and knocked. She knocked again when no one answered. "_He must be asleep," _she thought. She slowly opened the door to his room and stepped in. She looked at his bed and went to wake him up when she realized that there was no one in the bad. She then saw a letter on his pillow. She picked it up and when she read it, it shook her to the core. It said:

_Hello guys,_

_I have decided to leave the Valley because of today's incident. It seemed that Tigress did not want me here. Please tell her that I am really truly sorry. By leaving, I will never be able to harm her again. Bye guys. I hope you have fun without me. _

_Sincerely,_

_Po_

_P.S: Tell Tigress I put the dragon scroll on her bed. She will rightfully get what she has deserved. Tell her she is now the Dragon Warrior._

"_No, no, no. This can't be happening. Nooo!" _Tigress sat down on Po's bed and thought over the day's events. She looked around for any signs that he was doing this as a prank. She saw that most of his stuff wasn't there.

"_He's gone. Po's gone, and it's all because of me." _She started sobbing. "_How could I be so heartless. He was the only one that brought me happiness and I treated him so bad. I wish I could get one more chance. Just one more."_

But then she thought she did have a chance. She bolted out of the palace as fast as she could. She leapt down the stairs a hundres at a time, not caring if she hurt her foot. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she frantically searched everywhere to find him. She sprinted to the Valley's entrance as fast as she could. This was her last option. She didn't see anyone near the entrance and almost broke down into tears.

"_No... It can't be."_

But it was. Po had left the Valley of Peace, without even a goodbye.

She sulked back to the barracks and entered Po's room.

"_You monster!" _She remembered Po yelling earlier that day before she saw him for the last time.

_Monster. Monster. She was a monster._

She cried herself to sleep that night, breathing in the Panda's scent from the covers. She wondered if she would see him ever again.

_The Next Morning..._

_Gong. _"Good morning master," the five greeted Shifu, who was waiting at the end of the hallway. "Good mor-" but then Shifu realized something. "Tigress, why were you in the panda's room. You guys didn't do.. It, right?"

Mantis and Monkey started laughing uncontrollably before they realized the look on Tigress's face.

"Tigress, what's wrong?" Viper asked, worried.

Tigress had a flashback of the previous day's events. She started crying.

"Tigress?" Monkey and Mantis asked, worried that they had hurt her feelings. No one had ever seen her cry, except for Po.

"H-he's g-gone."

"Who?"

"Po. He left the valley. It's all because of what I did to him yesterday." The news shocked the other five masters.

"Tigress, it is okay. You will learn to forget and move on," Shifu tried comforting her. But it was no use.

"No it's not! He brought us happiness. He b-brought... me happiness. He showed us how to love, have fun, and be serious about our work at the same time. And now he's gone. _My _panda has left me in the dust, and I deserve it."

_One Month Later..._

"Master Tigress, bandits in the valley," Zeng flew into the Jade Palace.

"Okay, let me get the others," Tjgress said plainly. Ever since Po had left, she had become emotionally distant from everyone. While everyone else had recovered, she was still reeling from the blow to her heart.

"No, it is an emergency. Hurry," Zeng replied.

Tigress scowled and sprinted into the valley. She was surprised to find the bandits already tied up.

"What happened here?" She asked the bandit.

"The D-dragon W-warrior. Strong t-than ever," the bandit panted.

_The dragon warrior? She was the dragon warrior. _But then it struck her like a pile of bricks.

"The panda?" She asked hopefully.

"Y-yes."

At this her breathing stopped and she looked at the noodle shop, her eyes not showing any emotion. But in reality, her heart was racing and her was trying to latch onto the fact that Po was back. Ignoring the bandits, she ran towards Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop.

444444

Po was sitting on his bed in his room in Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop. He was trying to get over his feelings for a certain tiger master because she had broken his heart a month ago. He looked at the action figure of Tigress in his hands before he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, dad," he said, not knowing it wasn't his dad. He heard his door open and then close.

"Hello, Po," he heard Tigress say.

_Wait, what? Tigress?_

Startled, he quickly put the figurine he was holding under the covers and looked up, hoping that she didn't see it, but was wrong.

"So it seems you missed me as much as I missed you," she said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Huh, no. No way. Not after what you did to me that day."

She suddenly hugged him. He just stood there, not sure what to do. She broke the silence. "Po, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me that day. Please forgive me, Po. My life has been miserable without you." He felt his shoulder getting wet. Tigress was crying. His braint told him to break the hug and tell her he wasn't returning to the palace, but his heart told him to embrace her and accept her apology. He could tell she was being sincere from the tears that soaked his fur. The he remembered what Shifu had told him during the winter festival. "_.. but what goes on in your heart will never let us down." _ He put his arms around Tigress and said, "Apology accepted, Tigress." She broke the hug and smiled at him, before asking, "Didn't you say you were leaving the valley?"

He replied, "I did leave, but I missed you a lot so I came back after a week. But I didn't want to come back to the Jade Palace so I stayed here for the last few weeks. Whenever I would hear about bandits, I'd go and capture them like before. That's why you guys didn't get many calls relating to bandits."

"Did you say you missed... _me_?"

"Uh, no. I meant you as in the five of you. Not like _you _you. All of you guys as a group you. Yeah, that's what I meant," he said.

Tigress chuckled and said, "Come on, admit it dragon warrior. You missed _me._"

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-uh."

"No, I didn't."

"So should I go now? You're not coming right, because you didn't miss me." Tigress teased.

Po finally admitted it. "Okay, fine. I missed you the most Tigress. But I also missed everyone else, like my dad."

"Obviously you missed your dad. But the awesome part is you missed _me _the most."

Had he heard her correctly. _Awesome part... Missed me the most. _As he was pondering over this, he felt a soft paw slip into his. He knew whose it was, and he blushed.

"Let's go back to the palace," he heard Tigress say.

"Okay. Lemme get my stuff and some first aid for my cheeks."

Tigress looked at her claw marks and frowned. They were still not completely healed. But then she got an idea.

"I've already got first aid for your cheeks."

"Oh, cool. At least you remembered th-"

He stopped mid sentence when he felt a pair of soft warm lips peck his cheeks. He felt a shiver run through his body when Tigress licked his cheek.

"Is that good enough first-aid," Tigress smirked.

"Y-y-yes. I n-need to get my s-stuff ready," he stuttered.

"Good. I'll be waiting outside the shop."

_10 Minutes Later..._

Po stepped outside the shop and saw Tigress sitting at a table in his shop. He motioned for her to come. She got up and made her way over to him.

"Let's go and tell the others," she said, slipping her paw through his. He flushed when he heard his stomach growl.

"Can we eat before leaving, 'cuz I'm hungry?" Po asked.

"Okay, that's fine with me."

"I'll make us some secret ingredient soup." He made his way over to the kitchen and gathered some pots and pans.

"Can I help?" He heard Tigress ask.

"Sure. Do you want me to teach you?"

"I'll just help with the ingredients, like gathering them and cutting them."

They set to making the soup. Po would ask for an ingredient and tell her how big and wide to cut it and she would set to slicing and dicing with her claws. He enjoyed seeing her cutting the veggies. It was almost as if she was a master at it by the way she would dance around the kitchen and swipe at the veggies with her paws. He loved when she was in such a happy mood. He knew he had made the right decision by forgiving her for what she did. It even earned him a kiss. A kiss from the woman that he thought was the most beautiful he had ever seen. It was on the cheek, but still. When they finished, they decided to go upstairs and eat at a small table in Po's room. They had just started eating when they heard a knock on the door. Mr Ping came in and the first thing he did was exclaim, "So Po, it seems you got a date with your lady friend."

"Dad, Tigress and I are-"

"On a date," Tigress finished for him, surprising him.

"I knew it! It's about time I got grandchildren."

At this, both Tigress and Po flushed and exclaimed, "Dad!" "Mr. Ping!"

"What? You do know that I want to see my grandchildren before dying, right?"

"Yes, we know. But can you please keep off of that topic?" Po practically begged him.

"Okay, but make sure you give me a grandchild sooner or later."

Po and Tigress just stayed quiet, knowing that Mr. Ping wouldn't leave the topic. He glanced at them before leaving the room. They finished the soup and made their way down to the kitchen. Po took his bag and put it over his shoulder. He felt Tigress's paw take his and she said, "Let's go and tell the others you're back. I'm sure they'll be happy."

"Obviously, they will. But they won't be half-as-happy as you," he smiled at her.

She smiled at him and they made their way up the palace stairs, knowing they had found true love.

**End**


End file.
